


Ryro's Coffee

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Bottom Brendon Urie, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Top Ryan Ross
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 01:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15037220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	Ryro's Coffee

Promienie słońca wpadały do pomieszczenia przez wielkie szyby, przez które widać było brzydki, szary chodnik spokojniejszej części miasta. Brudna, zakurzona kostka, pełna starych gum do żucia i rozwiewanych przez wiatr papierków, była codziennie deptana przez setki, albo może i tysiące osób, które mijały czystą witrynę kawiarni. Złote litery nad przeszklonymi, drewnianymi drzwiami tworzyły ozdobny napis Ryro’s Coffee, a doniczki z kwiatami przywodziły na myśl raczej kwiaciarnię. W środku było jeszcze dziwniej - każdy stolik był inny, ale wszystkie były stare, podobnie jak krzesła. Na ścianach wisiało mnóstwo zdjęć, zaczynając od czarno-białych fotografii analogowych, na industrialnych fotomontażach kończąc. Dekoracje stanowiły dziwne przedmioty, niepasujące do siebie nawzajem, a jednak idealnie budujące atmosferę tego miejsca - stary aparat, wyszczerbiony wazon, gitara ze złamanym gryfem wisząca na ścianie obok poroża jelenia i świeca na każdym stole, tworzyły chaotyczną, ale spójną całość. I kwiaty. Całe mnóstwo kwiatów. W wazonach, w doniczkach, podwieszone pod sufitem, na ladzie, w kątach, przy drzwiach. Nawet w toalecie. Kwiaty były najbardziej charakterystycznym elementem wystroju, ściągały wzrok przechodniów i zapraszały ich do środka, w zamian wymagając jedynie podlewania i czystej szyby. Ryan chętnie im to dawał. Kwiaty były dla niego jak dzieci, bardziej od nich kochał tylko swojego psa. I jeszcze jedną osobę. Albo dwie.

Kawiarnia znajdowała się w trzypoziomowym budynku na granicy centrum i dzielnicy domów jednorodzinnych. Na piętrze było mieszkanie, które Ryan wynajmował od właścicielki budynku razem z lokalem. Chciał wykupić kamienicę, kiedy tylko sytuacja kawiarni się ustabilizowała - bez problemu dostałby kredyt - ale starsza pani, której własnością był budynek, nie chciała się zgodzić. Mieszkała na drugim piętrze, a właściwie na poddaszu i za bardzo uwielbiała to miejsce. Ryan miał z nią dobre relacje, traktował ją jak swoją babcię i to ją chyba kochał bardziej od kwiatów.

Wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca do lokalu wpadali pierwsi klienci. Ryan przygotowywał kawę w milczeniu, jedynie od czasu do czasu zamieniając kilka zdań z bardziej rozmownymi gośćmi. O tej godzinie nikt nie zostawał w środku. Zamawiano kawy na wynos, do tego jakieś tanie ciasto lub rogalik i z pośpiechem wychodzono, biegnąc na autobus lub taksówkę, żeby zdążyć do pracy w centrum. Ross nie lubił takich klientów. Dużo bardziej wolał wieczory, kiedy do kawiarni przychodziły pary, grupy przyjaciół lub samotnicy z książkami. Kupowali kawę lub herbatę, po kawałku ciasta dnia, które Ryan kupował w lokalnej cukierni i siadali przy zacisznych stolikach, otoczeni kwiatami, zapachem kawy i delikatnymi dźwiękami gitary lecącymi z głośników. Rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami, śmiali się i zwyczajnie cieszyli momentem. Dottie pochrapywała na zapleczu, a właściwie klatce schodowej, z której było wyjście na podwórko i kilka szafek na rzeczy, które nie mieściły się za ladą, a Ryan obserwował gości z uśmiechem, od czasu do czasu się odzywając, kiedy włączano go do rozmowy. Później, gdy wszyscy już wyszli, zamykał drzwi, sprzątał, podliczał utarg i szedł do siebie, budząc po drodze Dottie. Pies wspinał się niezdarnie po schodach, potykając się o za długie uszy i burczał z niezadowoleniem co kilka stopni, aż wreszcie docierali do skromnego mieszkania pełnego kwiatów i szli spać.

Od pewnego czasu łóżko nie było puste. Co wieczór znajdowała się w nim osoba, którą Ryan na pewno kochał bardziej od kwiatów. Ale zacznijmy od początku.

***

Promienie słońca wpadały do pomieszczenia przez wielkie szyby, przez które widać było brzydki, szary chodnik spokojniejszej części miasta. Ryan z irytacją nalał kolejną kawę, przeklinając w duchu własny los, mimo że lubił to, co robił. Zbliżał się wieczór, coraz więcej klientów przychodziło na dłużej i Ross wiedział, że za kilkanaście minut będzie już tylko zadowolony ze swojej pracy i smutny z powodu swojego życia. Zbliżały się jego dwudzieste piąte urodziny, a jego jedynymi znajomymi był pies i panna Jackson. Kobieta była cudowną osobą, ale Ryan potrzebował przyjaciół, a nie babci. Patrzenie na szczęśliwie zakochanych, czy na grupy znajomych było przyjemne i bolesne jednocześnie. Nie miał czasu na wyjścia, imprezy, na których mógłby kogoś poznać, a relacje z klientami nie potrafiły rozwinąć się dalej niż “Ryro, dosiądź się do nas”. Do tego cała sprawa bratniej duszy… Każdy człowiek rodził się z niewielkim tatuażem na biodrze, który stawał się czytelny około trzeciego, czwartego roku życia. Napis był pierwszymi słowami, jakie miała wypowiedzieć bratnia dusza tej osoby. Tatuaże mogły się zmieniać w miarę podejmowanych decyzji, a kiedy ktoś umierał, jego bratniej duszy pozostawała blada blizna i mógł, ale nie musiał pojawić się nowy napis. Po spotkaniu odpowiedniej osoby tatuaż z czarnego zmieniał się w wyblakło szary i taki właśnie miał Ryan. Ledwo widoczne “uroczy jak szczenię” było jednym z jego największych zmartwień. Od dziecka kochał to, że świat jest zbudowany w taki sposób. Że każdy znajdzie kogoś idealnego, z kim spędzi resztę życia. Co prawda bratnia dusza nie zawsze stawała się partnerem, ale mimo wszystko spotkanie kogoś, kto by go dopełniał, zdawało mu się piękne i romantyczne. Odkąd uświadomił sobie co to wszystko znaczy, wyczekiwał momentu, w którym spotka właściwą osobę. Mimo nasłuchiwania, przeoczył ją. Musiał przeoczyć, skoro tatuaż był poszarzały. Pamiętał dzień, kiedy to się stało. Impreza na zakończenie liceum. Dużo alkoholu, dużo obcych ludzi. Za dużo, żeby możliwe było odnalezienie tej jednej. Dlatego żył samotnie, obserwując idealnie dopasowane pary sączące jego kawę.

Kiedy za szybą niebo robiło się równie szare jak chodnik, przy stolikach siedziało kilka osób, pijących napoje w cichym szmerze rozmów. Drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł mężczyzna w wieku zbliżonym do Ryana, którego ten widział po raz pierwszy. Ross przyjrzał się chłopakowi. Był niższy od niego, szczupły, ale nie chudy i miał w sobie energię, która nie pasowała do kawiarni. Ruszał się szybko i gwałtownie, wydawał się bardzo ekspresyjny i Ryan wiedział, że go nie polubi. Mimo tego, musiał przyznać, że mężczyzna był przystojny. Mocne rysy twarzy, piękne, ciemne oczy w prawie czarnej oprawie brwi i opadające na wysokie czoło włosy tworzyły twarz, na którą z pewnością niejedna dziewczyna chciałaby patrzeć. Ryan też by chętnie patrzył. Brunet miał na sobie czarną koszulę i brązowy płaszcz wydłużający jego sylwetkę i przez umysł Rossa przeszło kilka nieprzyzwoitych myśli, za które natychmiast się zganił. Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby czegoś szukał i tego nie znalazł. Podszedł niepewnie do lady, rozglądając się po dziwnym wnętrzu.

\- Dzień dobry, wie pan gdzie mieszka panna Jackson? Janet Jackson? - zapytał, przyglądając się Ryanowi.

\- Tutaj. Na drugim piętrze - odpowiedział Ross, czując jak pod spojrzeniem mężczyzny ściska mu się żołądek. - Czego pan od niej chce?

\- Odwiedzić. - Uśmiechnął się wesoło, przesuwając oczami po twarzy Ryana i zatrzymując się na dłużej na jego ustach. Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń ponad ladą, a Ross ją uścisnął ze zmieszanym uśmiechem. - Brendon Urie. Ciocia może o mnie wspominała.

\- Ryan Ross - odpowiedział cicho. Dłoń bruneta był ciepła, sucha i delikatnie szorstka. Miał dość długie palce, krótsze od jego własnych, ale za to też miał stwardniałe opuszki. - Grasz?

Brendon spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem. Ryan zaśmiał się lekko i wbił wzrok w brązowe oczy. Może jednak go polubi.

\- Na gitarze - wyjaśnił i uniósł własną dłoń do góry. - Opuszki.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Urie. - Na gitarze, pianinie, perkusji i jeszcze kilku innych rzeczach. Mam zespół, gramy w pubie w centrum co weekend.

\- Myślałem, że panna Jackson nie ma rodziny w pobliżu? - Ryan zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie miała przez kilka lat. Kiedyś mieszkałem niedaleko, potem się przeprowadziliśmy i teraz wróciłem. Lubię to miasto. - Zamilkł na chwilę, jakby uderzyło go smutne wspomnienie. - Ciotki nie widziałem od kilkunastu lat i szczerze mówiąc to o niej zapomniałem. Dopiero niedawno, rozmawiając z mamą, zdałem sobie sprawę, że poczciwa Janet dalej gdzieś tutaj mieszka. To siostra mojej babci, nigdy nie byliśmy blisko, ale pomyślałem… Musi być jej ciężko.

\- Ma mnie - rzucił Ross bez zastanowienia. - To znaczy… wynajmuję od niej lokal i mieszkanie, więc jesteśmy sąsiadami. Jest dla mnie jak własna babcia.

\- Dobrze to słyszeć. Przynajmniej nie jest samotna - odrzekł Brendon cicho. - Bez bratniej duszy jest trudno.

Ross wiedział to aż za dobrze. Z kolei panna Jackson była jednym z rzadkich przypadków osób, które po śmierci bratniej duszy nie odnalazły kolejnej. Przyjaciółka kobiety zmarła gdy były jeszcze nastolatkami.

Drzwi kawiarni znów się otworzyły i do środka weszli kolejni klienci.

\- Poczekaj chwilę - poprosił Ryan i zajął się gośćmi.

Gdy podał już kawę, zaprowadził Brendona na zaplecze i polecił mu iść schodami na drugie piętro. Nie wiedzieć czemu, Dottie poszła za nim, na co Urie zareagował jak dziecko na prezent pod choinką, co było tak urocze, że Ross nie mógł powstrzymać radosnego śmiechu. Wrócił za ladę i z niecierpliwością czekał aż zamknie lokal.

 

Ostatni goście wyszli, stoły były czyste, a pieniądze podliczone i Ryan z ulgą zdjął z siebie roboczy fartuch i wszedł po schodach na piętro. Wahał się chwilę przed drzwiami, po czym wszedł jeszcze wyżej i zapukał do drzwi panny Jackson.

Otworzył mu Brendon, w płaszczu i wyraźnie gotowy do wyjścia.

\- Ciotka kładzie się spać, właśnie wychodzę. Chcesz coś od niej? - zapytał Urie, zaglądając w głąb mieszkania. Z łazienki dochodził szum wody.

\- Właściwie… - zawahał się Ross. Spojrzał na bruneta, niepewny co zrobić. Brendon uśmiechał się delikatnie, oczy mu błyszczały, a światło przedpokoju podkreślało rysy jego pięknej twarzy. Ryan podjął decyzję. - Właściwie to przyszedłem do ciebie. Chciałbyś wejść na kawę? Do mnie, nie do lokalu.

\- Pewnie - odpowiedział na wydechu, uśmiechając się szerzej. Nieco ostentacyjnie zlustrował Ryana wzrokiem i mężczyzna nagle nie był już taki pewny swojej decyzji. Podobał mu się z wzajemnością, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, ale Ross naprawdę potrzebował przyjaciół, a nie przygodnego seksu. Potrzebował bratniej duszy. W co on się pakował.

Zeszli piętro niżej, a Dottie dreptała za nimi, wesoło merdając ogonem. Ryan otworzył drzwi i wpuścił Brendona i psa do środka. Urie zdjął z siebie płaszcz i rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Ross je wyremontował, wyburzając większość ścian, miało więc bardzo otwarty układ. Jedynie łazienka i sypialnia były oddzielone, salon, przedpokój i kuchnia stanowiły raczej jedno, spójne pomieszczenie. Przez duże okna wpadało światło ulicznych latarni i księżyca, który już wyszedł na niebo. Prosta kanapa ukryta była w tonie kwiatów, a ścianę naprzeciw w całości zakrywał regał z płytami winylowymi. Brendon podszedł do niego zaciekawiony i wyjął kilka krążków, przeglądając tytuły.

\- A więc kwiaty i muzyka, co? - zapytał, odkładając płyty na miejsce. Ryan krzątał się po kuchni.

\- Jeszcze kawa. - Ryan uniósł opakowanie z ziarnami z niewielkim uśmiechem. - Zjesz coś?

\- Chętnie - odrzekł cicho, wpatrując się w Rossa. Dwuznaczność tej odpowiedzi zmieszała Ryana do tego stopnia, że zaczął się śmiać. Wrócił do przygotowywania kawy. Brendon patrzył na niego z ciepłym, nieco pobłażliwym uśmiechem. Dołączył do niego w kuchni, po drodze zatrzymując się przy leżącej obok kanapy Dottie i drapiąc ją za uchem.

\- Przepraszam, ja… nieczęsto mam gości - zaśmiał się znowu Ryan. Czuł się zagubiony, ale nie zażenowany. Brendon go nie oceniał za nadmierną nerwowość, dzięki czemu czuł się przy nim swobodnie i naturalnie. - Lubisz tosty?

\- Kto nie lubi tostów? - odpowiedział wesoło, podając Rossowi ser z lodówki. Kiedy chłopak na niego spojrzał, mrugnął porozumiewawczo i dodał - Może cię to zaskoczy, ale nieczęsto bywam w gościach.

\- Wciąż rozmawiamy o spotkaniach towarzyskich czy już o seksie, bo nie jestem pewien? - Ryan uśmiechał się szeroko. Bawił go żartobliwie żałosny flirt Brendona.

\- A które byś wolał? - zapytał Urie, próbując zrobić karykaturalnie zamyśloną minę, ale przeszkadzał mu uśmiech, którego nie mógł powstrzymać. W końcu się poddał i zaczął chichotać. Zachowywali się idiotycznie i obaj o tym wiedzieli, ale też obaj się tym nie przejmowali.

Ryan w odpowiedzi jedynie zlustrował Brendona wzrokiem.

\- Tak na pierwszej randce? - zapytał Urie, unosząc brwi. - Tego się po tobie nie spodziewałem.

\- A czego się spodziewałeś?

\- Wyglądasz raczej na osobę, która czeka na tego jedynego - odrzekł spokojnie, opierając się o kuchenną wyspę.

Ryan posmutniał i zacisnął wargi. Wyjął tosty na talerze i postawił je na stole, mijając Brendona milcząco.

\- Powiedziałem coś nie tak? - spytał Urie. - Wiesz, nie wierzę w tę ściemę z bratnimi duszami. Powinniśmy być z kim chcemy, wiesz? Żyć, przyjaźnić się i uprawiać seks nie zważając na jakąś cholerną wyrocznię.

\- Przecież nikt ci nie broni. Nikt nam nie broni.

\- Dlatego możemy zostawić jedzenie w spokoju, nie sądzisz? - Urie podszedł do Ryana i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Tak. Masz rację - szepnął. Zdjął dłoń Brendona z barku i zacisnął na niej palce, pociągając go za sobą do sypialni. Chłopak cholernie mu się podobał i nie mógł pozwolić, żeby przereklamowane marzenia przeszkodziły mu w cieszeniu się z życia.

Weszli do sypialni i zamknęli za sobą drzwi, zostawiając Dottie samą w salonie. Tuż po przekroczeniu progu, Brendon przykuł Ryana do ściany, całując go szaleńczo i powstrzymując uśmiech. Ross odpowiadał na jego ruchy, a jego palce zajęły się rozpinaniem guzików czarnej koszuli. Urie zdjął z niego koszulkę i dał się popchnąć na łóżko, gdzie Ryan usiadł na nim okrakiem i zaczął wycałowywać drogę od ust, przez szyję i klatkę piersiową aż do pasa. Rozpiął guzik spodni i Brendon uniósł biodra, żeby mógł je zdjąć razem z bokserkami i skarpetkami. Nie był jeszcze całkiem twardy, Ryro objął go więc dłonią i Urie westchnął pod dotykiem. Ross spojrzał na biodro chłopaka. Wyblakły, szary napis, tak samo smutny jak jego własny, głosił “słucham? nie słyszę przez muzykę” i Ryana coś tknęło, ale nie przywiązał do tego uwagi. Zamiast roztrząsać o co chodzi jego mózgowi, sięgnął do szuflady po lubrykant i prezerwatywę. Nałożył trochę płynu na palce i włożył w Brendona dwa palce, na co ten nabrał gwałtownie powietrza.

\- Możesz się już rozebrać? - zapytał po chwili, pomiędzy westchnieniami. Ryan zaśmiał się, ale wstał z łóżka i zdjął z siebie spodnie i bieliznę. Szary tatuaż był słabo widoczny w półmroku sypialni i Brendon nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Usiadł i przyciągnął Rossa do siebie, całując go długo i pociągając za sobą na łóżko. Ryan pochylał się nad nim z niewielkim, odprężonym uśmiechem i wrócił do rozciągania go. Po chwili mógł dołożyć trzeci palec i Brendon zawiercił się niecierpliwie.

\- Już? - zapytał Ryan cicho po dłuższej chwili, całując brzuch Urie. Mężczyzna pokiwał żywo głową.

Ross wziął prezerwatywę i otworzył opakowanie. Założył ją sprawnym ruchem i sięgnął po jeszcze trochę lubrykantu. Wszedł w Brendona, który skrzywił się z początkowego bólu, ale szybko się rozluźnił, kiedy Ryan go pocałował.

\- Rusz się - wymamrotał Brendon w usta Rossa i ten go posłuchał.

 

 

Leżeli przytuleni na ryanowym łóżku, przykryci lekkim kocem. Brendon obejmował Ryana ramieniem i bawił się brązowymi kosmykami włosów.

\- Kim jest twoja bratnia dusza? - zapytał Ross szeptem, wodząc palcem po nagiej klatce piersiowej. Urie milczał chwilę, po czym przełknął ślinę i pocałował Ryana w czubek głowy.

\- Nie wiem. Jednego dnia jestem na imprezie ze swoją rok starszą dziewczyną, wiesz, licealny, luźny związek, a kolejnego budzę się z poszarzałym tatuażem. Nigdy nie udało mi się dowiedzieć kto to był. - Ryan znieruchomiał. To brzmiało niepokojąco znajomo. Brendon najwyraźniej nie zauważył zmiany w jego nastroju, bo zaśmiał się pod nosem i znów pocałował go w czubek głowy. - Rany, jesteś uroczy jak szczenię.

\- Brendon, co ty powiedziałeś? - Ross usiadł, patrząc na chłopaka z przejęciem.

\- Że jesteś przeuroczy - odpowiedział Brendon, po czym zmarszczył brwi. - O co chodzi?

Ryan zamiast odpowiedzieć, zapalił lampkę nocną i uklęknął tak, żeby Brendon widział tatuaż. Urie wpatrywał się w napis z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.

\- Ale… To nie są pierwsze słowa, które… - zawahał się. Wyciągnął dłoń i przejechał po tekście palcami. Ross pogładził go po policzku z uśmiechem.

\- Czy impreza, po której twój tatuaż zszarzał to przyjęcie na zakończenie roku licealistów z Palo Verde High School? U Spencera? Spencera Smitha?

Brendon kiwnął głową i usiadł, łapiąc Ryana za dłonie.

\- Sarah tam chodziła. Poszedłem z nią. Zerwałem z nią, gdy zauważyłem, że tatuaż poszarzał. Nie pamiętałem zbyt wiele, a okazało się, że gości było za dużo, żeby znaleźć wszystkich. Dwa tygodnie później się wyprowadziliśmy.

\- Byłem na tej imprezie - szepnął Ryan. - Rano obudziłem się z poszarzałym tatuażem. Nigdy się nie dowiedziałem, kto porównał mnie do szczenięcia. Myślisz, że…?

\- Nie wiem, Ryan - odszepnął Brendon. - Ale nikt nam nie zabroni spróbować, prawda?

***

Co dzień pies wspinał się niezdarnie po schodach, potykając się o za długie uszy i burczał z niezadowoleniem co kilka stopni, aż wreszcie docierali do skromnego mieszkania pełnego kwiatów i szli spać.

Od pewnego czasu łóżko nie było puste. Co wieczór znajdowała się w nim osoba, którą Ryan na pewno kochał bardziej od kwiatów. Czasem Brendon siedział nago na łóżku i grał na gitarze, albo śpiewał, podlewając kwiaty. Witał Ryro szybkim pocałunkiem, głaskał Dottie za uchem i uśmiechał się tak szczerze, że Ryanowi topniało serce. Kochał go. Na szczęście z wzajemnością.

 


End file.
